An Unexpected Surprise
by Shakra1
Summary: As Naruto layed in his bed alone as the rain poured in Konoha, he gets an unexpected visitor. NaruXHina. LEMON. My first lemon anyway.


An Unexpected Surprise

I don't own Naruto. Now that's clear, if you don't like lemons please don't read. This is my first fan fiction, so please be nice!

Naruto sat down at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop with Jiraiya. He seemed to be kind of lonely. " I need to be with someone . . . Somebody . . . ", before he could finish his sentence, he saw the girl of his dreams, Hinata Hyuga. He stared at her for a while, before she noticed that he was staring at her. She softly blushed, and she smiled back at him. Jiraiya ordered Naruto's favorite flavor of ramen: Beef. Naruto felt at bliss when he ate ramen. He loves ramen so much, that he had a dream that he had a cup of ramen, twice his size, and he hugged it and said, "I'm in heaven " and he jumped in the ramen, and the dream was over. He got sad whenever he thought about his crushed dreamed, but he still enjoyed the hot, juicy ramen.

1 hour later

Naruto stuffed himself until he couldn't walk. "Ah, that was so good!", Naruto said happily. He was also happy because Jiraiya actually paid the bill this time. " I picked that place because I like the food! Also, I like that waitress more . . . sexy. ", Jiraiya said perversely. "Uh huh." , Naruto said bluntly as he looked at the perverted Sannin with blank eyes. " Whatever, I'm going home.", Naruto said lazily.

Naruto walked into his apartment. He took off his shoes, his jacket, and his undershirt too as he stood at his front door. His apartment was always empty and no one ever really visited him. He felt that with all the friends he had, he was still alone. The rain started to pour down on the rooftops of Konoha. He went to sleep hoping to just magically wake seconds later like the night passed in two seconds. That was until he had a special visitor.

His doorbell rang twice before he could drag himself out of bed to answer the door. " I'm coming! I'm coming", Naruto yelled as he put on his shirt. When he opened the door, a blush appeared across his face. Hinata Hyuga was standing at his door, soaking wet from the rain. " Hinata, you're wet! You're here! ", he said shockingly. I decided to pass by because there was nothing to do at my house. Can I come in? ", she said shyly with a soft blush across her face. " Umm, sure1 I'll uh, get you a towel then. ", he said nervously as he ran around the apartment to find a clean towel for Hinata.

Hinata sat down at his kitchen table. She looked around to see all the cups of instant ramen all over his counters. " Oh my God! All he eats is ramen!" she thought in shock, but she didn't care. All she knew was that she was alone with him tonight. One night was all she needed to make him hers. She smiled somehow evilly and sweetly, which was rare from her. Naruto ran in the kitchen, breathless with the towel in his hand. " Here . . . you . . . go.", he said in between pants. " Neji is going to kill me.", Naruto sadly as he thought about what Neji might do to him as he sat across from Hinata. She ran the towel over her breasts, as I her shirt was wet, knowing what she was doing to him. She was being very Seductive.

Naruto watched her as rubbed the towel over her breasts. He could feel his dick get harder and harder from watching her. He blushed hard. " She is so sexy." , he thought as her stared at her chest. He didn't know the real reason she was here. She wanted him. He thought she would be hungry, but in the way he knew he was. " Umm, Hinata, are you hungry?", he said calmly thinking that she wouldn't get what he was saying. " What?" , Hinata said innocently as she turned red. " No! Not that way! Do want something to eat I mean?" , Naruto and Hinata both turned red as he thought about what he was saying. " Ahh! Do want food from the refrigerator!", Naruto finally said in the way he wanted it to come out. " Umm sure!", Hinata said with a smile. She continued to rub the towel across her chest still trying to weaken his defenses. Naruto could feel that he was at his limit, so he went to " release" himself. " Umm, I got to go to the bathroom! ", he said quickly as he ran out the kitchen straight to the bathroom.

He slammed the door and started to ' relieve' himself. Hinata started to hear low moans. She got up to see what he was doing, although she knew what he was doing. She stood in front of his bathroom door as she smiled and listened to his moans. She wanted him so bad that she going to take him either if he wanted to fuck her or not. She would so far as to rape Naruto. She placed her hand on the doorknob to the bathroom door. She quickly turned it and she opened the door quickly to see Naruto erect dick. She blushed when looked at his size. He was huge to her. "Umm, Hinata? This is not what it looks like ", he said nervously with his erect member still revealed to her eyes. She stepped toward Naruto as she backed him against the wall. "Hinata?", he said nervously. She softly pressed her lips against his. He was shocked. He then gave into the kiss, and deepened it to an extent to where it was very passionate. He wrapped his arms around her was and pulled her closer to him. She could feel his dick pres against her pussy. She moaned at how hard he was. He started kiss her softly on the neck. She moaned softly. She felt like her dream was coming true: To be with him and not be rejected.

He picked her bridal-style as he carried her to his bed. She kissed him passionately as he took her to his room. He laid her on his bed. She took off his shirt and started kiss him softly on his chest. He quickly got rid of the shirt that blocking his way to her breasts. He came to face her lacey white bra. He quickly discarded it as he started to suck her left breast. She moaned as she pulled his face deeper into his mountains. He circled her nipple with his tongue as he switched to the right breasts. She moaned non-stop at the way it felt. He soon stopped and kissed her lips. She felt him lick the bottom of her lip, as is if he was begging for entry. He explored all of the space in her mouth with his tongue.

He stopped to kiss her, as his hands moved down to her skirt. He tugged lightly at it as she raised her hips to let him take it off. His lips softly kissed her stomach until he moved down to her underwear. He pulled them off with his teeth. He came face to face with her pussy. He hungrily slipped his tongue into her. She moaned loudly as she felt his tongue explore her pussy. He slipped two fingers into her. " Ah! Naruto!" , she screamed as he started to go in and out with his fingers. He inserted another finger into her. " Naruto! "

, she screamed as she ran her fingers through his hair pulling him closer. His tongue started to circle her clit. Her screams erupted from her so easily. " Naruto! I'm coming", she said in between moans. Her juices shot into his mouth as he lapped up every single drop of her cum.

He positioned himself at her entrance. " Hinata, are you sure you want o do this?", he said softly as he stared into her eyes. " Naruto, I trust you ." , she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly entered her moaning as he felt her tight walls. She screamed in pain as she felt him inside her. " Hinata, I don't want to hurt you.", he said to her as he looked sad, knowing that he hurt her just now." Just go, Naruto.", she said softly. He slowly started to thrust into to her. Hinata felt the pain go away quickly, and she started to moan. He started to quicken the pace once he started to hear her moan. " Naruto, faster." She said seductively in his ear. He obeyed her as he went faster in to her. " Ah, Naruto harder!", she screamed as he fastened his pace. He obeyed quickly. Her moans soon turned into screams of pleasure and he loved every minute of it. " Ah, Naruto! I'm coming!" , Hinata screamed as she felt him deep inside her. " Hinata" he screamed as he spilled his seed into her. She cummed on his dick and he moaned in pleasure as he pulled out of her to let her orgasm pass.

" Naruto, I love you", Hinata said breathless as she lay beside him about to fall asleep. " I love you too, Hinata.", he said as drifted into sleep with the girl he loved the most in his arms.


End file.
